


riding.

by bitterheart



Series: namkianga. [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: Enkidu wants to ride.





	riding.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).

Enkidu looks beautiful on horseback. Then again, if Gilgamesh is being truly honest with himself, Enkidu looks beautiful no matter where they are or what they are doing. Still, this is a sight he finds that he cannot tear his eyes from: Enkidu smiling down at the horse they are riding, their long hair flowing behind their shoulders and down their back, free in the wind just like the mane of their horse. 

Gilgamesh's own horse is outfitted in the manner of the other royal horses. The horses of Uruk are well-bred and well-trained, nowhere near as flighty or nervous as their wilder, untamed counterparts. Enkidu had refused to ride any of them, saying that they would find a horse of their own. They had set out that morning to do so and returned some time later on the back of a mare who refused handling from any other. Gilgamesh can hardly blame her when Enkidu is so gentle, understanding her slightest movements and guiding her with the barest of touches. 

"Come, now," Enkidu says, their eyes bright with a challenge accomplished. "You said you wanted to ride."

Gilgamesh did, and so they do. He hangs back, ostensibly to allow Enkidu the space to get used to riding their mare, but he knows that Enkidu needs no such space. They already look as natural on horseback as the most talented of Gilgamesh's cavalry. More than that, they make it look like an art. Gilgamesh would be happy to while away the entire afternoon watching them. 

Enkidu, however, is in a playful mood that does not allow for Gilgamesh to watch on. They turn their horse back, riding a wide circle around Gilgamesh with another grin, a new challenge lighting up their face.

"You said Uruk's horses were the greatest," Enkidu says, and Gilgamesh can already see where this is going, but he's happy to wait and let Enkidu take him there. 

"Of course I did. Uruk is my kingdom, after all. Anything belonging to my kingdom can only be great." 

"Not just great, Gilgamesh." Enkidu rides alongside Gilgamesh this time, close enough that the flanks of their horses nearly touch. Enkidu leans towards Gilgamesh, their horse not the slightest bit bothered by the shift in weight. "The greatest. A claim that bold cannot simply go unproven. I trust you know that." 

"And?" Gilgamesh asks, unsurprised at the way Enkidu rides ahead the moment he reaches for them. "What do you propose?" 

Enkidu's laugh carries on the wind. "You know exactly what." 

Gilgamesh does. He spurs his horse forward to catch up with Enkidu's, smiling as they pick up speed to stay ahead. It's a bright day. Gilgamesh has his afternoon free of any royal duties, and if it's a race that Enkidu wants, it's a race they will get. 

The horse Gilgamesh is riding is not one of the heavy warhorses trained to wear armour and remain steady in a battle; this one is lighter, quicker, and still no match for the one Enkidu is riding. Gilgamesh chases them, kicking up dust in his wake and following the sound of Enkidu's laughter until he realises that he's laughing himself. Both their horses are strong enough runners that they pass the farmlands just outside of the walls of the city with ease and go further afield, past creeks and lakes until Uruk is but a mere suggestion on the horizon, its walls the faintest shape that Gilgamesh only recognises because it's where his heart belongs. 

"You didn't catch me," Enkidu taunts as they slow their horse at the next lake. "Are Uruk's horses so great after all?"

"You beat me," Gilgamesh replies. His horse is breathing heavily, and his body aches from such a hard ride. He's grateful to clamber down off his horse and even more grateful when Enkidu takes his horse's reins, guiding it to the water as well. "I would not accept defeat from any other. You are the only one I know who would find a horse better than mine. The only one I would permit." 

Enkidu pats the flank of their horse. "I'm afraid the horses are far too exhausted to ride without rest. I suppose we will have to stay here until they are ready to ride once again."

"You planned this," Gilgamesh says, finding that he's not surprised as the words leave his mouth. It's one thing to have the time together when in the city, but another matter entirely when they are somewhere they cannot be interrupted at all. 

Smiling over their shoulder, Enkidu walks to the edge of the water and pulls their robe off. "I suppose you could accuse me of that. Will you join me?" 

Enkidu doesn't need to ask twice. Gilgamesh is covered in dust, the day is warm and the water is cool. More than any of that, Enkidu is already stepping into the water and that is all the reason Gilgamesh needs. 

"I did not mind riding behind you," Gilgamesh says, gathering Enkidu's hair for them and arranging it over one of their shoulders as he presses a kiss to the other. "Not when it meant I could watch you ride. You were in perfect harmony with your horse. I've never seen anyone ride like that."

"I am from the earth itself," Enkidu replies. "I understand its creatures well." 

"And I?" Gilgamesh asks, turning Enkidu around to face him. "Am I not one if its creatures too? Do you understand me just as well?" 

Enkidu smiles slowly, resting their hands on Gilgamesh's chest and leaning in to kiss him. "Surely, I've been astride you enough times for you to know the answer to that already." 

"Remind me," Gilgamesh urges, his hands slipping under the water to Enkidu's sides and then lower. "Ah, but we need—"

"In my robe," Enkidu answers, stepping to the edge of the water and pulling out a vial from the folds of fabric.

Gilgamesh laughs loudly. "You planned this as well." 

"I prepared for it," Enkidu corrects. "And perhaps I hoped." 

"Here?" Gilgamesh asks, as Enkidu takes his hand and leads him out of the water. 

"I would have you anywhere," Enkidu replies, pushing Gilgamesh onto the ground and kneeling over him. "Everywhere, if I could."

"Don't tempt me," Gilgamesh warns, taking the vial from Enkidu. 

"Gil," Enkidu laughs, leaning forward and kissing him, shutting out the rest of the world with the way their hair falls around the two of them like a curtain. "That's exactly what I'm trying to do." 

It's working. Gilgamesh doesn't say it, but he doesn't need to. Not as Enkidu rides his fingers, head thrown back, thighs straining. Definitely not as Enkidu strokes the oil onto Gilgamesh's cock and rides that just as beautifully, their pace slower this time. Gilgamesh is secretly glad for it, ready to match Enkidu's pace regardless of how they want it, but his muscles still ache from the earlier ride. 

Enkidu lets him lie back, hands splayed on Gilgamesh's stomach as they lift themselves off his cock before taking it again, so slowly that this is excruciating in its own way, Gilgamesh's fingers digging into the earth beneath them as he strains for some modicum of self-control. Enkidu is breathtaking as ever, brows drawn together, eyes shut, mouth open as they pant his name like it's the only word they know. 

Gilgamesh is helpless under Enkidu, answering their thrusts with his own until he's wrung dry, spilling into Enkidu with a loud moan as he arches into their tight heat. Enkidu is his perfect match in this as well, their voice combining with his as they come across Gilgamesh's stomach and chest. 

They don't pull apart immediately when they're done, their arms going around each other instead.

"We'll need to get back into the water," Enkidu murmurs into the curve of Gilgamesh's neck. They lift their head, checking on their horses, who have settled in the long grass some distance away, still recovering. "Or, considering we have the time…"

Laughing, Gilgamesh rolls them over so that he is the one kneeling over Enkidu this time. "If you're seeking someone to reason with you, I'm afraid you're searching in the wrong place."

"I know," Enkidu smiles, picking up their vial of oil again. "I was counting on it."


End file.
